Youkai Recovery
by Zyren
Summary: Kagome endures an extremely tramatic ordeal, leaving her with revenge polluting her soul and trusting no man, human or youkai especially. But can a brief stay snowed in in a cabin in the mountains with our favorite youkai begin to repair her tormented hea
1. Night from Hell

A.N. Hi, this is Zyren Mercury coming at you with my first ever fanfic, **Youki Recovery**. Being a novice and I don't expect great reviews or for anyone to love it, but no flames please and if your going to, at least tell me what you don't like about my fic, if not shove it cuz I don't care. This first chapter is short, I'm just testing the waters really for responses.The others maybe longer or maybe around the same length, I'll be updating whenI find time between school, softball, and work. As soon as I finish achapter I will attempt to update it as soon as possible.

Summary: Kagome endures an extremely tramatic ordeal, leaving her with revenge polluting her soul and trusting no man, human or youki especially. But can a brief stay snowed in in a cabin in the mountains with our favorite youki begin to repair her tormented heart?

Caution: This first chapter contains some particularly violent subject matter: rape. If you can't handle the scene skip it, you won't miss anything. You'll see this sign at the beginning and end .

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or his sexy brother. DAMN IT!

Chapter 1

Kagome once again scanned the frat party for her housemate and best friend Sango, who had wandered away to retrieve her boyfriend, Miroku, some time ago. Kagome snatched her drink off the table and drained it, an action she would later regret and moved to leave. She carefully navigated the crowd, wary of the threat of intoxicated demons present.

Kagome was almost to the door when a sharp pain lacerated behind her eyes and the room began to spin as she lost her balance. Before she fell she was caught by strong arms and pulled up the stairs and into a room before she could protest. Her limbs were heavy and she couldn't pull away. Kagome's vision went in and out, but she was able to see the face of the person who held her. She committed the sneering face to memory. His yellow eyes wandered over her body and hair that should have been silver was an oily dull gray. Kagome could tell he wasn't human but he wasn't full demon either, he was a hanyou and she didn't need her miko powers to see that, not that they were working at the moment, for she was trying furiously to purify the bastard where he stood.

"Hey guys." The demon said triumphantly, "here's how you're gonna lose twenty bucks!"

Kagome glanced around the room and noticed another hanyou and a human in the room before she was pushed roughly on the bed.

"Tsk tsk… Inuyasha, a human, and drugged nonetheless. Sloppy, very sloppy."

"Shove it Naraku, you never said she couldn't be human." Inuyasha spat.

"You knew he would take the easy way out, a demoness would have kicked his ass."

"Very true Bankotsu." Naraku laughed. "He doesn't know that the sex is better after they've put up a fight."

"Out and have your money waiting." Inuyasha barked.

Naraku gave Kagome a hot once over and followed Bankotsu out of the room.

Then Inuyasha turned to her, unbuttoning his jeans. Kagome began to panic, but her body had turned to lead, her vocal cords frozen preventing her from uttering even the tiniest of screams. Tears began to form in her eyes as he pulled her pants from her body and ripped off her panties and throwing them to the floor before positioning himself between her legs.

Inuyasha pushed up her shirt and roughly fondled her breasts. He grinned evilly before thrusting into her body, brutally ripping through her innocence. He squealed in delight at how tight she was and quickened his assault.

At this point Kagome became numb. If she could move she would have found a way to kill him and if she ever came across him she would not hesitate to do him bodily harm. The seed of hate took root in her heart as Inuyasha came within her and rolled off of her.

"Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." He said pulling up his pants and throwing hers back at her. "The drug should wear off in a few minutes." He opened the door to leave and turned back to her. "If you ever tell anyone I will make sure you truly regret it." With that he left her.

True to his word the drug wore off within ten minutes of his departure. Kagome was able to move and retrieve her pants, her panties were gone and she assumed he had taken them with him to have a good laugh with his friends. Kagome pulled on her pants and stumbled from the room and down the stairs, towards the front door.

"Kagome?"

She turned towards the voice and found her other housemate and friend, Jakotsu. Seeing her tear stricken face he reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched and pulled away.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired. You think Sango can ride with you home? I'd really like to get out of here." Kagome said over the music.

Jakotsu nodded.

"Thanks, see you later." With that Kagome left and drove home in a haze of tears and snow, almost skidding off the icy road twice.

Upon arriving home she threw away her clothes and took a shower, turning the water as hot as she could stand it. She scrubbed her body and hair until her skin was raw, her scalp tender and the water ran cold. Only then did she get out and dry off, retreating to the confines of her room. She put on a big nightshirt and crawled in bed where she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Relief and Mistaken Identity

It's Zyren again with the second chapter of **Youkai Recovery**. I got a lot more reviews then i ever thought i would and i'd like to give a great big thanks to everyone who took the time to do so, and especially to Sesshoumaru's wildfire and Mimi86 my first two reviews ever! hugs and kisses to everyone and i hope this chapter still keeps you wanting more.THANKS AND ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha or Mr. Killing Perfection tear

**Relief and Mistaken Identity**

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands on her. "NO! NO! Don't touch me you filthy bastard! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Kagome…Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome jerked awake at the sound of familiar voices. She found herself in bed, legs tangled in the sheets, a sheen of cold sweat on her skin. Looking up she found Sango and Jakotsu, standing over her, concerned looks on their faces.

Kagome's mind recalled the nightmare they had awakened her from only to remember it was more of a horrific memory then a nightmare as the previous nights events came pouring back. Tears welled up in her eyes and Kagome launched herself into Sango's arms.

"What the-"Sango started.

"See, I told you something happened last night." Jakotsu said.

10 minutes later, after much starting and stopping and many hysterics, Kagome's bedroom floor was strewn with used tissues and she sat sobbing quietly as Sango gently brushed her hair and Jakotsu held her hand.

"Kagome we have to tell someone." Sango pleaded.

"No." Kagome choked. "We can't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know. Besides…who would believe me? There weren't any witnesses and I washed away any evidence when I took a shower. There's no way to prove it."

"Fine then we'll find him ourselves." Sango said heatedly.

"Sango." Jakotsu sighed. "You may not have noticed while you were so preoccupied with Miroku but there were many faces there that even I didn't recognize. That was a massive party, which took months to plan. It was a collaboration of many college fraternities not just ours. Who knows where everyone was from? Kagome did you recognize him from anywhere?"

"No." she whispered in reply.

"Ugh! Stop being so negative there's got to be a way to track him down." Sango screeched. "Kagome, honey are you sure you didn't catch his name?"

Kagome closed her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "Yes." She wasn't going to tell them his name, last thing she wanted was for them to find him before she did. She herself vowed not to speak it aloud until he was before her and at the mercy of her wrath.

"Well that will certainly make things difficult." Sango sighed dejectedly.

"Guys thank you for all you're support but I'm really tired." Kagome said quietly. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Jakotsu and Sango looked at one another and nodded. "Okay, you just yell if you need anything." Jakotsu said and followed Sango from the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome got up from the bed and went to the window. The snow swirled angrily outside, mimicking the turmoil within her soul. She glanced over at the long bow and quiver of arrows in the corner.

Kagome brought her hand up to her face and watched as a faint pink glow formed around it. She knew Professor Kaede would be disappointed if she knew Kagome was planning to use her miko powers for revenge. But standing before the window Kagome swore on the lost Shikon no Tama that she would destroy that damn Inuyasha and purify him even if it killed her.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Sango stood in the kitchen, washing the dinner dishes.

"Jeez, I really hate dish duty." She grumbled, she'd much rather be out with Miroku. Sango was just about to put the last plate in its place when she heard a blood curling scream. Dropping the plate she sprinted to Kagome's room, only to find she wasn't there.

Another scream led her to the bathroom. '_Oh God Kagome what have you done?'_. Kagome had been rather withdrawn for the last two weeks and Sango feared what she might do.

Sango tried the door but it was locked. "Kagome! Kagome!" she screamed banging her fists on the door.

The door swung open and she found Kagome standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her cheeks and a lopsided grin on her face.

"Kagome, what-"

"I'm on my period."

"What?"

"I'm on my period."

"So that means…"

"I'm not pregnant."

"You're not pregnant? You're not pregnant!" Sango screeched with joy.

Jakotsu stuck his head out of his room. "What's with all the noise?"

"She's not pregnant!"

Jakotsu left his room and joined the girls in their moment of happiness.

"I vote we celebrate. Kagome what do you want to do?" Jakotsu asked.

"Um…nothing big…how about dessert? Ice cream? We can walk around downtown; I've been cooped up in this house for too long."

"Alright! Ice cream it is, my treat!"

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jakotsu said slyly as they walked down the semi-crowded streets downtown.

"That's so not funny." Kagome snapped.

"Well neither is a double scoop of cookie dough and Kahlua cappuccino chip ice cream with Oreo cookie crumbs on top." Sango shuddered.

"It's good. You and your plain vanilla would never understand the myriad of flavors." Kagome laughed.

"Ooo…" Jakotsu swooned. "I think I just saw an angel."

"Jakotsu you think every cute guy is an angel." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"No he really is, look." He pointed through the crowd.

Kagome followed his outstretched hand in time to see long gray silver hair swallowed up by a throng of people. _'It's him!' _Kagome thought and without hesitating she took off in pursuit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He felt the threatening presence at his back but brushed it off as one would a fly without turning around. He just wanted to get home, the stench of humans was overpowering as he walked nonchalantly down the street.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome walked a few yards behind him, pretending to eat her ice cream and window shop. She had lost Sango and Jakotsu in the crowd. _'Good its better this way. Now if only I could get him to a less populated area.' _In her anger and confidence that it was Inuyasha, Kagome had not bothered to pay attention to his full-blooded youkai aura.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

He was truly becoming disgusted at whoever was following him. He dared not turn around, knowing full well he would lose his temper and he had no desire to spend another night in jail for incapacitating another stupid human male who thought to challenge him just because his girlfriend had ogled him. He had to ditch his stalker before his already irritated youkai decided to take control of the situation. Swiftly he ducked down a dark alley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome dropped her ice cream and ran to the spot she saw him disappear from, finding a secluded alley. Energy pulsating from her body she entered the darkness in a rage… only to find it empty.

She screamed in frustration. "You coward! I will find you and make you payfor what you have taken from me."

Turning on her heel she stomped from the alley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

He watched the entire scene from his perch, high up on the buildings fire escape. He had seen the petite girls body framed in a soft pink glow, revealing her miko powers and easily heard her ranting. For a moment he wondered who she could have mistaken him for in order to set her off in such a rage, before dismissing the girl from his mind and continuing his journey home. And as he followed her path out of the alley, he was engulfed by what he suspected was the only pleasant scent in the entire city, cherry blossoms and jasmine.


	3. Retaliation

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, and a special thanks to Ashleycheshirestash for asking me what Kagome's major was and what Sesshoumaru does for a living. Those questions actually got the idiot hamster in my brain to finally start running on his damn wheel. (and BTW the Z's represent scene changes and/or changes in POV) So thanks a bunch for sparking that bit of creativity in me though the product won't be seen for a few chapters more. See reviews do help! (narrows eyes at the person reading this screen who has no intent to review and sticks out tongue)

DISCLAIMER: What…. Sesshou-kun isn't mine? (runs to room bawling)

Chapter 3: **_Retaliation_**

Kagome groggily ambled down the icy sidewalk, grateful that her final class of the day was over. She needed a nap…and some hot chocolate. '_Yea definitely hot chocolate_,' she thought to herself as she shivered. '_with marshmallows_.' Tomorrow was Friday and she couldn't wait for the weekend, she desperately needed some time to herself to just be lazy.

"Kagome!"

Hearing her name called loudly from behind, she resumed her cheerful façade and turned to face her pursuer. "Hai, Kouga?"

He hugged her to him, reluctantly pulling away when she tensed and pushed him back as was her recent response when touched. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome? You seem a little…I don't know…different lately."

Kagome inwardly cringed but did not allow the smile plastered to her face to falter. "I'm fine really just a little tired, I've had to pull a couple all nighters. No biggie." Her countenance matched her words but for a moment Kouga thought he saw her sapphire eyes betray her.

Falling into step beside Kagome he walked with her to the parking lot. "Hey, want to go to the movies or something this weekend?"

"Uhh… no thanks I've got some work to catch up on I was absent a few days a couple weeks ago and I've got to study what I missed or I won't pass my midterm."

"Yea right." Kouga grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Really I'm sorry, I would like to but I can't." Kagome said as she placed her books in the backseat and climbed in her car. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yea some other time." He closed her door for her and watched her drive off. As he walked to his own car he pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for.

"Hey Sango…yea it's me, look we need to talk."

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

A bead of sweat rolled down Kagome's temple despite the cool air.

"Focus, Kagome-chan. You're not concentrating hard enough."

"Hai, Kaede-sama." Kagome tried again to hone in on the indicated area. She was at the moment in her Miko 101 class, a mandatory class to any miko attending her school and there was only one other enrolled at the time, Kikyou Saito. The room was set up much like a shooting range. The pupils stood at one end and focused on the targets at the other. The object was to hit, well incinerate really, a spot on the targets by materializing your energy and directing it at the spot. Usually Kagome did average with this exercise; today she couldn't even pull that off.

The scent of burning wood filled the air as Kikyou hit her target full force.

"Very good, Kikyou-chan!" Kaede said.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama." Kikyou replied, throwing Kagome a smug look.

"Well I do believe that will be all for the day girls." Kagome wiped her forehead and began gathering her things.

Kikyou left and as Kagome was about to follow her out the door, Kaede stopped her.

"Kagome, you seem to be having problems with the simplest of exercises. And as much as I hate to say it your aura…your energy…seem polluted somehow. Is something bothering you, child?"

Kagome just smiled, "Iie, it's nothing."

The wrinkles in Kaede's forehead deepened as she frowned. "Still I think it would be best if you went to the shrine this weekend. A spiritual cleansing is needed and I believe the mountain air will do you some good."

Kagome tried to protest, but Kaede held up a hand to silence her.

"It was not a request, you are to be there tomorrow morning, I myself have business to attend to and will not arrive until that evening but when I do, I expect you to be ready for an extensive meditation session."

Kagome was defeated, "Hai, Kaede-sama." So much for her weekend of laziness. Kagome got the directions and left, only to come across Kikyou and her friend Yura in the parking lot. Kikyou alone was not so bad, but once she was with her friends she became extremely vindictive.

"Well, well would you look what we have here?" She taunted. Yura snickered in response, "Looks like a washed up miko to me."

Kagome continued towards her car only to have them follow her, talking as they went.

"Tsk, tsk you're slipping Kagome." Kikyou chastised. "What is the point of a useless miko, who cannot control her own powers?"

"Nothing!" Yura laughed.

"You know, you really should try to raise you self esteem." Kikyou said mockingly. "You should get out more and go to parties, instead of hanging out with that spoiled bitch and the faggot."

Stopping between to vehicles, Kagome turned to face them. "Don't talk about my friends like that, you spiteful whore!"

"Ooo, did she just call you a whore, Kikyou-chan?" As usual Yura was the instigator.

"I believe she did." She replied a sly grin on her face. She flipped her ebony locks over her shoulder, her brown orbs laughing mischievously.

'_This can't be good_.' Kagome thought to herself, her anger rising. And she was right it only got worse as Kikyou continued her verbal abuse.

"But you see, I know people say we look alike," Kikyou said to Yura, "but I mean really she should take a close look in the mirror before she calls anyone else a whore. After all I wasn't the one who snuck upstairs during that frat party last month to fuck some random hanyou!"

That was the last straw. Kagome dropped her things and before she knew it Kikyou found herself slammed against the snow covered black SUV next to her, Kagome's hand at her throat. The fury Kagome had kept bottled inside since her ordeal surface, bringing her powers with it. Kikyou easily felt the waves of energy pouring off Kagome, and struggled but to no avail. The very pressure of Kagome's aura forced Kikyou to stay still. A frightened Yura backed away as the intensity of Kagome's pure miko powers singed her youkai skin.

Kagome spoke, her voice painfully calm yet laced with malice. "You will never know what occurred that night. Or the hell I endured behind that closed door. And you will do right by never speaking of that night again lest I feel you should be privy to the experience. And I assure you it would not be pleasant." Kikyou heard the window behind her head crack and saw Kagome's eyes flicker with an unnatural glow before returning to their usual azure hue.

Kagome let her go and Kikyou slid down the side of the vehicle, greedily filling her lungs with air and landing in a puddle of water that had previously been the snow covering the SUV and the pavement. Eyes wide with fear she watched as Kagome gathered her things and stalked to her car, without another word.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome visibly shook as she sat in her driveway, trying to calm herself enough to go inside without drawing attention from her worrisome friends. The waves of power were finally ebbing as she suppressed her fury. Finally feeling she had composed herself enough she made her way to the house.

"Guys I'm home!" she called, only to be met with silence. Dropping her things off in her room she ventured to the kitchen for a snack, finding notes on the fridge in the process.

The first was from Jakotsu saying he was out with his boyfriend, Hojo and would not be back until late. The latter had been left by Sango, simply stating that she had an errand to run.

'_Good_.' Kagome thought. '_I still have time to calm down_.' Her sudden manifestation of power had startled even Kagome herself, her powers having not been quite the same since that night from hell. Kagome cut herself a piece of chocolate cake, hoping the sugar would help replenish her energy, before reclining in the den in front of the TV. She dozed off soon there after.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome got up early the next morning and packed her bag for her trip. Leaving Sango and Jakotsu a note with the name and number of where to reach her, she began the long drive to the shrine in the mountains.

A few hours later the sun had risen only to be partially blocked by gray clouds. '_Hmm…looks like there might be a storm_.' Kagome though to herself as she parked at the foot of a small incline and began her precarious trek up the icy shrine steps. Arriving at the top she made her presence known and was shown to her room by one of the servants. Finding it was still early in day, just barely noon she decided to take a nap.

Around two o'clock Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, desperately trying to rid her mind of the reoccurring nightmare of her tragic rape that plagued her in her sleep. Figuring Kaede would soon arrive Kagome decided to go for a walk, and grabbed her long bow and arrows she had brought along, thinking that a little target practice may relieve some of her negative stress.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

The day was still somewhat overcast as Kagome walked though the woods surrounding the shrine. The cold air nipped at her cheeks and scratched her throat. Finally tired of walking she found a small clearing and selected a suitable tree. Pulling arrows from the quiver on her back she filled the clearing with the loud "Thwack!" of arrows being embedded in the tree.

Exhausting her supply she went to retrieve her projectiles. One had missed the tree completely landing some 3 yards behind it. As Kagome moved to pick it up she noticed that the trees thinned in the area allowing her to see that she was at the top of a steep slope. Enjoying the view she noticed a trail of smoke and followed it with her gaze to a quaint log cabin. It was a surreal scene, the type of image one would see on a post card. As she strained for a closer look though, she saw it was spoiled by a figure on its porch, and her mood soured.

'_Inuyasha_!' she thought to herself, seeing long gray hair and an arrogant stance. She shifted her feet for better stability to shoot her arrow, only to slip. She slid down the incline, hitting her head on a rock in the process and blacking out before slowing to a stop at the bottom.

ZZZZZZZZZ

With his acute hearing he'd easily heard the sound of arrows being strung and shot repeatedly, followed a short time later by a body falling down the small cliff on his property. The scent of blood mixed with cherry blossoms and jasmine caused him to reluctantly put down his paintbrush, annoyed by the interruption. Hands in his pockets he took his time walking silently to the origin of the noise.

There much to his surprise he found, bleeding from her temple, the petite miko who had been stalking him 5 days beforehand.


	4. Eyes Wide Shut

**A.N.** sighs. Finally that's over, sorry for the delay I've been so busy trying to meet deadlines for the school yearbook AND magazine AND homework AND softball practice AND work. Jeez seems like everyone wants piece of me right now, I'll try not to let it take so long for the next chapter. THANKS! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I already told you Inuyasha does not belong to me. If you ask me again I'm going to poke your eyes out with a coat hanger!

**Eyes Wide Shut**

Kagome roused slowly from her unconscious slumber, her head throbbing. She touched her hand to her temple, and feeling a bandage there, sat straight up, finding herself in a large bed in a room she did not recognize.

She immediately began to panic, remember seeing Inuyasha on the porch of the cabin in the woods. And much to her dismay she knew she was in said cabin…in his room…in his bed. She choked down a scream, throwing back the down comforter she was covered up with, as though it had burned her. Checking her clothes she was grateful that only her boots and jacket were missing which after a short search she found in a neat pile by the bed.

Quietly she pulled on her boots and jacket, ignoring her lightheadedness. Kagome pressed her ear to the room door and listened, nothing. Tentatively she reached out with her powers, finding no demon aura in the vicinity. She pulled the door open and stepped in to the main room. The cabin was larger than it looked from the outside and a fire burned low in the hearth. After a moment Kagome found what she was looking for-the front door. She strode across the main room, flung the door open and stepped out only to run smack into a broad chest.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back inside, slamming the door closed and blocking her access to it. Kagome struggled and willed her purification powers to manifest as they had with Kikyou, but only a few weak pulses emanated from her in response. But she would not allow herself to be taken again. She kicked and punched but his hold on her did not weaken.

"Be still wench!"

It was the voice that snapped Kagome from her fit. It was all wrong, instead of being gruff and abrasive, the tone though cold and deep was velvety smooth. This caused her to look up. Much too far up…he was taller than Inuyasha. That and one look at his placid face and his full youkai aura told Kagome that the being before her was definitely not Inuyasha.

Snowflakes dusted silver hair that could have easily rivaled spun silk and put Inuyasha's pallid locks to shame. His skin looked smooth and creamy; his forehead was adorned with an indigo crescent moon, his cheeks graced with 2 magenta stripes. Eyes of golden amber bore into her own. He was, for lack of a better word…gorgeous.

'How in the world could I have mistaken him for Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself, though now even more fearful of the stranger before her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He saw the sudden recognition and then awe transpire in the depths of her eyes, but the scent of fear was still heavy in the air.

"Please let me go." She pleaded. He was surprised. He knew her to be the miko who had been following him in the city, but then she had been a powerful spitfire on a mission. The small woman dwarfed before him, was nothing like that, she was defeated and weak, desperate. He loosened his grip on her and stepped aside curious as to what she would do. She did not hesitate to bolt past him and yank open the door, only to be pushed back in by a vicious gust of wind. He closed the door again and watched her where she sat on the floor, having been knocked down. Snow settled around her and in her ebony locks, melting quickly, she sat dumbfounded.

"As you can see I closed the door for a reason, wench."

"My name is not wench, it's Kagome." She snapped, standing.

Her demeanor had once again changed, much to his surprise, though he did not show it. "This Sesshoumaru has no need for the name of a ningen, your present title shall do."

"Fine, I will not answer to it." She said defiantly.

"You will or I'll put you out in the storm."

"You wouldn't dare…"she stood strong but her eyes betrayed her fear. "If you planned on putting me out you wouldn't have brought me here in the first place. You'd have left me in the woods."

"Not entirely true, then I had no want of a corpse on my property. Now if I put you out you will surely freeze to death and be covered by ice and snow and not found until spring when the animals will get to you before the authorities." Sesshoumaru said matter of factly.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. His face was expressionless, never wavering, his eyes shone knowingly but she could not read him at all. She was usually a great judge of character but she was getting nothing from him, good or bad despite his words. She could not anticipate his next move. Would she be subjected to the cruelties of rape again or would he leave her alone? Kagome did not know, and that left her terrified. She backed away from him.

He saw her attitude once again shift, so many facets of the same person yet he knew not which was genuine. He shrugged, pulling off his jacket and strode over to the hearth to feed the remnants of the fire.

Soon the room was warm, and Kagome took off her coat and sat on the couch near the fire. Still wary of her so-called 'savior' she distanced herself from him. She glanced out the window, seeing only white. The tempest had not let up and still raged on outside.

Kagome sighed, 'How much longer is this storm going to last?' She new Kaede was bound to be worried about her, after all that was the reason for her trip. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He sat in the far corner of the room on the floor, long legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed but she knew he was fully aware of his surroundings; his hair cascaded down his back shining in the fire light. Once again Kagome asked herself how in the world she could have mistaken him for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru felt her eyes on him like a caress. He growled low in his throat, "Is there something you need, wench?" He heard her turn back to the fire, and sigh in disgust.

Kagome glanced at the clock it was near 1 am. She was surprised that she wasn't hungry; then again she hadn't had much of an appetite lately. She heard him move behind her and stiffened. He left the room and she heard water running and a kettle being put on. Sometime later he emerged and handed a cup to her. He said nothing and sat on the floor near her his back leaned against the couch. She pushed herself further into the corner of couch.

Kagome sniffed at the contents of the cup. It smelled like mint tea, but she didn't trust it. Kagome remembered all to well the repercussions of consuming a drink she had not prepared herself. She set it on the coffee table in front of the couch, content to let it cool untouched.

"No thank you." She said quietly.

"Fear not wench, this Sesshoumaru would not take the time to poison a pitiful onna such as you."

Kagome bristled at being called pitiful. "I told you before my name is Kagome."

"You also said you would not answer to wench." He felt her anger spike.

"If it's all the same I'd rather not." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Suit yourself," And he could not help but to add, "wench."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak and then thought better of it. She allowed her gaze to sweep around the room. Despite Sesshoumaru's curt manner she had to admit he had taste. The room was decorated in warm colors, reds, golds, and oranges. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls of the cabin, depicting realistic nature scenes. Kagome felt she should be relaxed in the cozy setting but could not.

Only one actual picture was apparent in the entire room, a framed snapshot on the coffee table. It looked as though it had been taken at a festival, one of those cheap Polaroid's. It was a family portrait, a breathtakingly beautiful youkai couple stood behind two teenagers, a full moon and fireworks captured in the background. One of the teenagers the obviously elder of the two looked much like the couple behind him and Kagome recognized him as a young Sesshoumaru. The other seemed oddly out of place, and angry to boot. He lacked the silver locks of the others, his hair an inky black and his forehead and cheeks were empty of the markings worn by the others. His eyes though were an amber color similar to Sesshoumaru's and the man she assumed to be their father. Although Kagome did not recognize him as someone she knew he was eerily familiar in a way that made her tremble in fear as a seemingly misplaced feeling of dread consumed her.

A soft chuckle made her jump. "Yes, I suppose my idiot half-brother could make anyone sick just by the looks of him, but I assure you he is nothing to fear." Sesshoumaru, had felt her terror and nervousness increase tenfold when her eyes settled in the old picture, and she seemed to be projecting her feelings without realizing it, setting him on edge. He would have gotten rid of the picture years ago but the look of discomfort on his brother's face cracked him up.

Kagome merely nodded and tried to calm her racing heart. She found it strange, it was as though he knew of her uneasiness and was trying to comfort her.

Finally, Sesshoumaru retreated to the very room she had left earlier, returning only to hand her a thick comforter and stoke the fire, before once again going into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru climbed in bed, thinking of Kagome only to chastise himself for doing so. 'Annoying wench.' He began to fall asleep only to have the scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine invade his nose and his dreams haunted by cerulean eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru jerked awake at the sound of a blood-curling scream. He got up and threw open the door, where the scent of sickness hit him in the face. He walked over to Kagome, who was sprawled on the couch drenched in sweat. He felt her forehead, to find that she had a fever. He got some cold water and dipped a rag in it to drape over her forehead. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Never..again..will..you..touch…me…Inu….."She said. Sesshoumaru was shocked to find that she was still asleep. 'Inu?' he thought. What was she dreaming about? He was content to leave her there but as he was about to return to his room she began to cry and his blood beast would not let him. He fought for control and his youkai won, something that rarely ever happened.

He wiped the sweat from her brow and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap and getting a slap in the face for his troubles. When he finally got her situated comfortably they were both laying on the couch, on their sides her back to his front, he wrapped his arms around her and growled low, nuzzling her hair. Slowly her tears stopped and she calmed down, snuggling against him, seeking warmth. Her pulled the comforter over them both and settled down to sleep for the night.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sun shone on her face. Kagome felt the toned body next to her and woke to find herself next to a sleeping Sesshoumaru, her head on his chest and one leg draped over his. She swallowed her panic, her mind racing to find a way to extract herself from the situation. She was between him and the back of the couch the only way out was to climb over him. Slowly she raised herself, reaching her leg over to touch the floor, holding on to the arm and back of the chair for balance. She was hovering over him now, just barely straddling him, all she had to do was push herself off with the back of the couch to swing her other leg over and she would be standing. Her face was close to his and her only mistake was looking down. He looked like an angel sleeping there, and she knew he had not taken advantage of her.

She pushed herself off the couch, and sighed in relief. Kagome then began to search for a piece of paper and a pen.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The pain in his neck tugged Sesshoumaru from his content slumber and the night's events came back to him. He realized his lack of warmth and that Kagome was no longer in his arms. At this discovery his youkai whined within him and he found that it was not only this and the pain that had awakened him, but the opening and closing of the front door. Sesshoumaru sat up and looked around, sure enough her coat and boots were missing. He swung his legs off the couch and to the floor cursing when his foot collided with the coffee. His eyes were drawn to a folded piece of paper with his name written on it. He picked it up and opened it.

_ Thank you for being a gentleman, there should be more like you in the world._

_ -Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru read the note twice more, 'there should be more like you in the world' what the hell did that mean? Her handwriting was graceful and delicate and he caught himself wondering if he would ever see the strange miko again.


	5. Unexpected Gift

A.N. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy lately I haven't had any free time, but I'm on spring break this week so I'm hoping to have another chapter out before I go back to school.

Disclaimer: NO I DON"T OWN INUYASHA! There I said it, are you happy now?

_**Unexpected Gift**_

Kagome pulled into the driveway, exhausted, wondering how she would possibly be able to drag herself to her morning classes the next day. Having returned from Sesshoumaru's cabin after being kept there due to the storm she returned to the shrine to find a very annoyed Kaede who immediately began rigorous cleansing and intense meditation.

Kagome had to admit her soul felt lighter, she seemed a little happier, but a small opaque spot of revenge still soiled her heart. Weary, she walked into the house, interrupting great peals of laughter.

"I'm home."

She surveyed the scene in her living room and a smile tugged at her lips. Sango stood menacingly over her boyfriend Miroku's unconscious body. Jakotsu laughed loudly, while his boyfriend Hojo covered his mouth with his hand desperately trying to not to laugh.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Kagome giggled, taking off her coat.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed rushing to her best friend. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. What happened here?"

Miroku sat up, rubbing the goose egg on the back of his head. "Apparently one cannot under any circumstances compare his ex-girlfriend to his present one."

"Especially not when he met with said ex-girlfriend and kissed her!" Sango exclaimed.

"Miroku you didn't." Kagome said.

"Exactly, I didn't. I ran into her at Starbucks yesterday, and she said she still wanted to bear my children and kissed me."

"On the mouth!" Sango shrieked.

"Sango, please, I'm sure Miroku can explain himself."

He shrugged. "It's simple…I'm irresistible."

Sango hit him again. Kagome laughed wholeheartedly at the scene before her, something she hadn't done for some time, causing both Sango and Jakotsu to look at her in astonishment, then glance at each other and smile.

Later on after Hojo and Miroku had left Sango and Jakotsu interrogated Kagome about her weekend.

"So… what happened? You seem a little different." Jakotsu asked taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Yea, that must be some serious meditation, going on in those mountains, to cause such an about face." Sango said mouth full.

"Was it that obvious that something was wrong before?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

The two cookie hogging faces before her merely nodded.

Sango took a sip of her milk. "Before you were more quiet, and withdrawn."

Kagome cringed at the description. "Did I really paint such a pathetic picture?"

"Oh yes girlfriend it was bad." Jakotsu said, "Kouga even noticed and was over here sniffing around for the problem."

"WHAT! You didn't tell him anything did you!" Kagome screamed.

"No, of course not. Calm down."

Kagome returned to nibbling at her cookie. She glanced at the clock and decided she needed to go to sleep if she wanted to make her classes, and bid her friends goodnight.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome stifled a yawn and desperately tried to listen to the lecture.

"Never be afraid of your own creativity, even if it seems a little incomplete at the moment, but always be aware of your client's wants and needs." Professor Kikuchi said to his students. "Now I have a project for you all, for which several companies have enlisted their service."

Kagome was suddenly wide awake. A project!

"You will be broken into groups and assigned a company and product for which you must create an advertising campaign. You will be graded on how well you work with your colleagues, and of course whether or not the company uses your campaign. This accounts for 50 of your final grade so I suggest you take this seriously."

Kagome buried her face in her hands. _'How can I do this? I haven't done anything remotely creative since that night. It's like I've lost touch.' _

Professor Kikuchi finally came to her name, "Group 4, Kagome Higurashi, Kanna Nakamura, and Kouga Yamada you will be assigned to Takahashi Industries."

Kagome sat, silently panicking, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned in her seat to find Kouga with Kanna right behind him, a cheesy grin on his face. She of course knew Kouga, and had brief conversations on occasion with Kanna, who was a timid young woman. They both had exhibited fairly decent grades in the class so far, so it wasn't them Kagome was worried about, it was herself. They all exchanged numbers and Kagome made a quick exit and headed home.

Arriving she flopped herself on her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. "Calm down, Kagome, the meeting with the company isn't until next week. You can get back in the groove before then." She told herself, taking a deep breath. But she couldn't get her mind off thoughts of a failing grade. "Ugh! Come on this is what you want to do with your life, own your own advertising agency; well this is the first step, so suck it up! You can't let the past impede your progress in the future." Feeling better she decided to stop talking to herself in third person and glancing at the clock, leave for her miko lessons before she was late.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Nice of you to join us, Kagome." Kaede said. Kikyou snickered in the background and one look from Kagome silenced her.

"Gomen nasai, Kaede-sama. I could not find my bow at home. Is it possible I left it at the shrine last weekend?"

Keade frowned thinking a moment. "Nay, child I do not recall seeing you with it at all during the weekend. But there are plenty here that you can use until you locate your own."

"Arigato, Kaede-sama." Kagome removed her coat and began the breathing exercises.

Practice ran smoothly, with compliments from Kaede on her improvement, and no comments from a surprisingly timid Kikyou. Kagome went home tired, in a content way, but still wondering what she had done with her bow, it was unlike her to lose something so precious.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome sat on the couch, sketch pad in her lap, pencil in hand drawing nothing in particular as her mind wandered.

Sango looked away from the TV to glace at the picture. "Oh wow! Who is he!"

Kagome finally took a second to really look at what, or in this case who, she had drawn. 'Sesshoumaru…'

"Well who is he?" Sango asked again, eyes glittering in curiosity.

Kagome ripped the page from the book and crumbled it up. "It's no one." But wondered to herself why she was drawing Sesshoumaru, of all people. She didn't even know him.

"I don't believe you." Sango said as the doorbell rang and she rose to answer it.

Sango came back carrying a large box, and placed it on the coffee table.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, it's for you."

"ME!" Kagome squeaked. Who would be sending her gifts? She examined the white box before her. It was several feet long and a couple feet wide but not very deep, a simple blue ribbon tied around it. Carefully she pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the top off. Matching blue tissue paper covered the contents, and her hands trembled as she peeled it back. Kagome gasped at what she saw.

Lying on a bed of gold velvet lay the most beautiful long bow she had ever seen. She ran her fingers over the wood, noting the delicate flowers lightly etched in it. Kagome lifted it from its packaging and strung it, noticing how it didn't resist her. It felt as though she had strung the bow a thousand times, it was not too light nor too heavy, a perfect fit for her even more so than her last. She placed it back in the box as she found it, discovering a matching quiver of arrows in the process.

"Who could it be from?" Kagome asked herself quietly.

"Hey, here's a note." Sango said removing a piece of paper from the inside of the top that Kagome had not noticed, and handed it to her.

Hesitantly, Kagome opened it, spidery script staring back at her.

_Tip: Beware of small cliffs, and take care of your weapons, wench. Next time I will not save you. _

"Ugh! Despicable, youkai." Kagome mumbled under her breath, taking the box to her room.

"Wait! Who was it from?" Sango called after her.

"No one." Kagome said and she couldn't help smiling a little to herself.


	6. The Meeting

**A.N.** Okay yea I know it's been forever, this chapter was difficult to word as I am trying to get back into the writing groove. Some may see it as unnecessary, which it very well may be, as in itself it doesn't have anything overly important but merely opens the door for other events in the plot. But I will have the next chapter up soon and it will be better. So please don't hate me if you don't like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I really do hate to repeat myself, but if I must-I do not own InuYasha.

_**The Meeting**_

Kagome placed the box on her bed and stared at the bow for what must have been the fifth time that night. It was beautiful. She sighed.

"I can't keep this…" It was obviously an expensive gift, one she could not accept from a complete stranger. "I have to find a way to return it." Kagome checked the box. No return address.

Kagome put the box back in the corner and crawled in bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He woke in a sweat, the image of a terrified dark haired girl in his mind. "That girl has something very powerful within her. I must have it." But first he had to find her again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome adjusted her scarf as she stepped out of the car. She glanced up at the large building in the middle of downtown, and then hesitantly made her way inside. Kanna and Kouga greeted her in the lobby. From there the group made their way to the elevator and up to the executive floor.

Kouga spoke briefly to the secretary who directed them to the conference room. "Mr. Takahashi will be with you momentarily." She said allowing them to take their seats and placing a small unmarked black box in front of each of them.

"What are these" Kouga asked.

"Mr. Takahashi will explain it all to you when he arrives." The secretary said and then left them alone the room.

Kagome took off her coat and scarf draping them over the back of her chair. Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried desperately to calm herself. She didn't usually get this nervous. She jumped when the door opened.

"Hello!" A young kitsune demon breezed energetically into the room. His long red hair was pulled into a high pony tail and his bright green eyes glittered with mischief. "Mr. Takahashi sends his deepest apologies, for he has unfortunately been held up by more pressing matters. I am Shippo Matsumoto, and I will be briefing you on your assignment in his stead."

Shippo handed them each a document. "If you will read these agreements and sign we can go on with the meeting."

Skimming over it Kagome found that by signing, they were agreeing to not disclose any information about the product to anyone outside the company, before its release. She signed her name and slid the page toward Shippo, along with the others.

"Alright then." Shippo smiled. "The box before you contains the product you will be advertising. Each of you will receive one in order to help you get a feel for the product itself."

Impatient as usual, Kouga interrupted him, "What is it exactly?"

Shippo looked mildly annoyed then continued. "Be patient, wolf. We at Takahashi Industries have worked our hardest and succeeded to create the ideal personal electronic device. From the business executive constantly on the go to the teenager that must stay on top of the latest gossip and trends and everyone in between, this is the perfect thing for anyone."

"Well there's the product pitch right there." Kanna giggled.

Shippo laughed and finally allowed them to open the mysterious box before them.

Kagome carefully lifted the top from the box. At first she thought it was just a PSP that stared back up at her, but upon closer inspection she realized she was wrong. Picking it up she found it was more streamlined and slimmer, not quite as wide either. The screen almost took up the whole cover and the there were no buttons on the front. Looking at the sides she found a slight indentation that once pressed, the entire screen slid up to reveal a key pad of numbers and letters.

She could hear sounds of awe from Kanna and Kouga. Kagome forced herself not to flinch as Shippo leaned down next to her. He took the device from her hand, "If you push the screen up further it will flip itself over to reveal…"

"A cell phone." Kagome breathed.

Shippo stood again to address them all. "Not only is it a fully operational cell phone, it's a PDA, a digital camera that takes pictures and records video. A voice recorder with a dictation program included It has internet access, it's an MP3 player, an instant messenger, and it is equipped with blue tooth technology, and a GPS system, so you'll always know where you are. You can watch live TV, anything from the news to Cartoon Network to the latest music videos to Paper view movies."

"But it's so small, to have all that." Kanna said.

"Exactly, it's just big enough to hold all that, but small enough to be comfortable for everyday use. Hell we've even got a new one almost ready for production that can test your blood sugar if you're diabetic."

"Wow, that's a lot to advertise." Kouga breathed. "What is it called?"

"Well we thought we'd leave that up to you guys." Shippo said. "Now I do believe that is enough for the day. But I want you to keep in mind we need at least three different magazine ads, as well as a commercial. Of course you will be fully funded, so whatever you need will be at your fingertips. I advise you to use this device as much as possible and maybe that will help with how you wish to present it. You will be coming here instead of your usual class with Mr. Kikuchi for the duration of the semester. At the end of the semester we will release this product and decide your grade."

With that Shippo bid them goodbye and watched them leave. He made his way to his boss's office pleased with the meeting. He let himself in, not bothering to knock, and placed the manila folder with the students' profiles and agreements on the cherry wood desk.

"Well that was easy." He remarked sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk and propping his feet up on the shiny top.

Amber eyes stared indignantly at the shoes on his desktop. "Remove your shoes from my desk, Shippo."

Shippo ignored him. "They seem like a good bunch of kids, although I think I might have issues with the wolf, I think the girls can keep him in check. That Kanna is pretty in an eerie ghostlike way and Kagome…I don't know she's kind of jumpy if you ask me, very tense, that girl." Noticing he got no response from his boss, he asked. "Sesshoumaru, are you listening to me?"

Sesshoumaru merely glared at him and reached for the file.

"Well then I know when I'm not wanted. I'm taking my lunch break." Shippo got up and left.

Sesshoumaru opened the folder and turned to Kagome's profile. "Well, well we meet again miko." He thought he wouldn't have to deal with her after that stormy night at his cabin. That was why he sent her the bow, so she wouldn't come back looking for her old one, not that it would do her any good as it was broken in half. Yet the girl oddly intrigued him. He wondered if she even knew the bow had come from him. Sesshoumaru brushed the thought from his mind and returned to his paperwork.


	7. Unforseen Encounters

A.N. Okay, here is chapter seven. I hope those of you who have been looking forward to a new chapter enjoy it. Chapter eight is already in my head and just has to be typed so it shouldn't be much longer until that chapter is out as well.

Disclaimer: You already know the deal, I don't own squat.

_**Unforeseen Encounters**_

Kagome found all the abilities of the 'Thing', as she had begun to call it, astounding. The manual was practically a book but most of it was self-explanatory. Turning it on Kagome tinkered with it a while before creating a screen name, VengefulPurity (a/n: yea I know kind of lame but I couldn't think of anything else) and signing on to the instant messager.

Surprisingly she found she already had a buddy list. The first two Nihility and AlphaMale made her think of Kanna, since she was a void demon and Kouga, who always thought he was the boss. But there were others she couldn't even guess, SlyAsAFox and Indifference. The latter of which was currently signed on, so she sent them a message.

VengefulPurity: Hello! Do I know you?

Indifference: Apparently not if you have to ask that question.

VengefulPurity: o.O rude much?

Indifference: No, merely stating a fact.

VengefulPurity: If I don't know you, how did you get on my buddy list?

Indifference: Who says you don't know me?

VengefulPurity: ….well I don't recognize your screen name

Indifference: meaning you don't know me by this title, not that you don't know me

VengefulPurity: it hardly seems fair that you know me but I don't know you

Indifference: life isn't fair

VengefulPurity: don't I know it

Indifference?

VengefulPurity: nothing

Indifference: What kind of name is Vengeful Purity? It's an oxymoron

VengefulPurity: What kind of name is Indifference? It's stupid, if you're so indifferent why do you care?

Indifference: I don't

With that Kagome stared indignantly at the small screen as Indifference abruptly signed off.

"How rude."

"What's rude?" Sango asked as she burst into Kagome's room. Kagome swiftly tucked the Thing beneath her pillow before Sango saw it.

"Nothing."

Sango eyed her warily. "Get dressed." She ordered.

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We're going ice skating."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sango wobbled unsteadily on her ice skates, clutching Miroku as he smiled mischievously. Kagome giggled as she skated circles around them.

"Sango you can barely stay upright. What in the world possessed you to go ice skating?"

"He did," She answered through clenched teeth, glaring at her boyfriend. "and I'm beginning to see why." Sango smacked him up side the head as his hand wandered too close to her butt, only succeeding in throwing them both off balance. They fell in a heap on the ice with Sango on top.

"Why Sango you needn't be so forceful, all you had to do was ask. After all you can't rape the willing."

Kagome flinched uncontrollably at the word and Sango smacked Miroku again, sending an apologetic look to her friend. Kagome forced a smile and left the couple to their play as she glided around the rink on her own. As she neared the edge of the rink one of the people in the crowd of onlookers called to her as she passed.

"Hey." A young man said catching her attention.

Kagome froze in shock as she recognized him. It wasn't InuYasha but one of the others that had been in the room, Naraku. His inky hair shifted in the cold breeze and his red eyes leered at her. He smiled evilly and waved. Completely caught off guard by his sudden appearance, Kagome bumped into another skater and lost her balance sending her crashing to the unforgiving ice. When she looked up again he was gone, leaving Kagome's mind reeling with unanswered questions. Why had he bothered to show himself to her? What did he want? Was he stalking her? And worst of all, Did InuYasha send him?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kanna, Kouga and Kagome sat around a table in an office at Takahashi Industries, the mahogany table top strewn with designs and sketches.

"This thing is just so much." Kanna sighed.

"Have either of you come up with a name? We have to call it something." Kouga muttered leaning back in his chair.

Kagome sat quietly sketching, hearing her partners but not really listening too caught up in her artwork to participate in the conversation. Finally after getting no responses from her, Kanna and Kouga got up to look over her shoulder and see what up distracting her so. The sight caused them to gasp appreciatively.

It was a very detailed drawing. The first thing one noticed was the product itself plain and simple, looking fresh out of the box centered about two thirds down the page, with two mirrors behind it. Next your eyes were drawn to the reflections in the mirror. On the left the product was reflected in its cell phone form tossed on the bed in a room which could have belonged to any average teenager. On the right it sat on a cluttered desk in an office shown with the keypad revealed and a word document as well as a website with stock info on the screen. Centered underneath all this in bold spidery script was the word "Chameleon" and below that in slightly smaller script was the question, "How will it adapt to you?"

Kouga seeing all this snatched Kagome out of her chair and spun her around, oblivious to the sudden scent of fear that went through the room before quickly ebbing. "It's awesome!" he cried ecstatically. "Let me scan this into the computer, add some color and depth and this baby can go in any magazine!"

Kagome finally extracted herself from his claws and smiled shyly. "It's really not that serious, Kouga."

"Yes it is, it's beautiful. And the name Chameleon is just perfect for a product like this." Kanna said.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus?" Shippo burst in the room unceremoniously. "We can hear you guys out in the hall. The boss does not like unnecessary noise."

"And when will we meet this boss? We haven't even seen him once the entire time." Kouga asked.

"That is because as the owner of this company he is very busy." Shippo retorted. "But fear not, you will get to meet him." Shippo reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out 3 red envelopes, handing one to each of them.

They opened them to find invitations to the annual Takahashi Black and White Charity Christmas Ball, a very prestigious event.

"We get to go to this?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Shippo nodded. "It is imperative that you be on your utmost best behavior and dress accordingly. Mr. Takahashi's secretary will give you a list with the dress code on your way out today. You are required to attend."

Kagome had to remind herself to breathe. Ever since that night she had tried to steer clear of parties and every other sort of major social gathering for that matter. But she knew she couldn't avoid this.

'_Well Kagome, you have to go and just be careful. This isn't some frat party this is a business gathering and nothing more, it'll be okay.'_ Kagome told herself taking a deep breath as she collected her things to leave. She trudged down the hallway alone towards the elevator, having left Kanna and Kouga behind.

As she stepped into the elevator, she was too caught up in her up train of thought to notice the demon getting off and accidentally bumped into him. She mumbled a quick apology as she pressed the button for the parking garage.

"I see you still have not learned to watch where you are going, wench."

Kagome's head snapped up at the familiar voice and insult. She looked up to see the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru glaring at her right before the elevator doors closed blocking him from her view.


	8. The Boss

**A.N.** oh goodie, so what is this chapter 8? Well its coming along, so bear with me, half of chapter 9 is already done, and that is a somewhat important chapter, I think… or at least chapter 10 will be. Whatever, I'm rambling, just read the bloody chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't get paid to do this stupid summer English project and I only worked 11 hours this week, therefore I am B-R-O-K-E. I don't own anything.

_**The Boss**_

What had Sesshoumaru been doing there?

The question played over and over again in her mind with still no answer. Kagome stared up at the ceiling as though it would provide some answers, yet was only able to see his perfect features in her minds eye.

What had Sesshoumaru been doing there?

Was it possible that he worked at Takahashi Industries? But if so why hadn't she seen him before today? Maybe he worked somewhere else and had a meeting there. Kagome sighed, and gave up at trying to decipher the reason behind Sesshoumaru's presence. Why did she care anyway? This was only the youkai who had saved her life and then threatened it in the same day. Had tried to comfort her, and then sent her a gift only to insult her with the card. He was such a…an enigma. And he gave her a headache

A sudden pulse went through her room and Kagome sat up in bed searching for the source. She scanned her surroundings and another pulse of energy led her to the box in the corner. The very box that held the bow Sesshoumaru had given her. Hesitantly Kagome opened it and took out the finely crafted weapon. It felt warm as she cradled it in her hands. Just then it struck her, she had her Miko 101 class that afternoon, and she still didn't have a bow to use. She decided to use the bow just for now until she could return it. She carefully wrapped it and the quiver of arrows in soft cloth and made her way to class.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As she entered the training area she noticed Professor Kaede had yet to arrive. She removed her jacket and scarf, then carefully took out the bow and strapped the quiver of arrows to her back. She strung the exquisite bow feeling as though she had done so many times before, like it was second nature. She let her first arrow fly, not particularly aiming but hitting the center of the target easily. Eventually Kagome entered a somewhat trancelike state, her motions smooth and rhythmic. She herself failed to see the pink glow that engulfed her body, and didn't notice that when she ran out of arrows she created them subconsciously from her holy energy.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling to her through the haze of her mind, and slowly came out of the trance.

"Kagome-chan?" Kaede called to her.

Kagome turned to see a beaming Kaede, and a pale faced terrified Kikyo watching her from the door.

Slowly Kaede approached her, noting the unearthly glow in Kagome's azure eyes that slowly faded. Kagome relaxed her stance and lowered her bow, bowing to her teacher. "Hai, Kaede-sama."

"Child never have I seen such a display of miko power in all my years from one so young as you. Standing there you remind me of the miko's of old legends that my grandmother used to tell me."

Kagome looked at her, her face marred by confusion. "What do you mean? I was just doing a little target practice."

'She knows not of what she has done.' Kaede thought to herself. She pointed at the row of targets Kagome had been aiming at. Kagome gasped at the sight. The entire target had disintegrated as well as the one on either side of it. But her real arrows lay unscathed on the floor. The bow she held slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. "What did I do?"

Kaede picked up the fallen weapon, noting how finely crafted it was, also sensing the charm that allowed it to easily conduct miko energy. The bow was ancient, and if she guessed correctly seemed to be of the feudal era of Japan. "Where did you get this, child?"

"It was a gift to replace my old one. Why is something wrong with it?" Kagome replied shakily.

"No, not at all child. Take good care of this." Kaede said handing the bow back to Kagome. "Alright ladies let us begin our lesson for today."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wait! Please hold the elevator." Kagome yelled through the lobby of Takahashi Industries. Her miko class from the day before had tired her out so much that she overslept and was running late. Thankfully the lone occupant of the elevator held the door for her and a breathless Kagome slipped inside. She reached to press the button for her floor only to find it already lit. She turned to the other occupant to thank them only to gasp.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Lower you voice, wench." He was his only reply.

Kagome noted his business like attire and the briefcase in his hand. The black pinstripe suit fit as though it was tailored to him, flattering his broad shoulders. His shoes had such a luster to them she was sure she would be able to see herself in them if she tried. His silvery locks were pulled into a long braid that fell down his back.

"You work here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at her in irritation. "Why must you ask such useless questions, wench?"

"Why do you insist on calling me wench?"

"Another useless question."

"What is your problem?" Kagome huffed.

Sesshoumaru noted how childish she looked with her face still flushed from her sprint to the elevator and her mouth in a pout. "For what reason should I reduce myself to being remotely cordial to the very being who tried to kill me? Quite unsuccessfully I might add."

Kagome's eyes widened. She was unaware that he knew the reason she had been standing on that steep incline. "Yea well I thought you were someone else."

Sesshoumaru watched her aura and expression shift from annoyance to pure unadulterated anger. The air snapped uncomfortably with holy energy. "Miko, calm yourself." He commanded, relieved when she complied. The girl was seemingly unstable. Her attitude changed as easily as she breathed. Such a strange creature she was.

"Oh, and thank-you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said bowing her head to him.

"For what?"

"Well for holding the elevator, for one, but also for the gift you sent me. It's a very beautiful weapon, but I don't think I can keep it. It seems much too expensive; it must have cost you too much to give to a stranger."

Sesshoumaru snorted as the elevator doors opened. "Keep it I have no need for it."

"But really, its –"

"I said keep it." He stepped off the elevator and Kagome followed close behind.

She conceded, deciding not to argue. "Well thank-you, all the same." Kagome continued down the hall, they seemed to be going in the same direction, but she failed to notice how people scampered to get out of Sesshoumaru's path and never looked him in the face. "So what do you do here?"

"Work."

"You're so funny." Kagome said sarcastically, stopping at the office she, Kanna and Kouga had been assigned to do their work in. She noticed that he continued down the hall towards what she knew to be Mr. Takahashi's office. "Got business with the big boss?"

Sesshoumaru glanced back over his shoulder at her as he opened the corner office door, allowing himself to find amusement in her face at his next comment. "I am the boss."


	9. Surprise and Unease

**A.N.** WOOO! Two chapters in one night! Wow that's a first and now I have a headache.

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired of being redundant. Check the previous chapters for disclaimers.

_**Surprise and Unease**_

****

Kagome gaped at the door Sesshoumaru had just disappeared behind. Sesshoumaru was Mr. Takahashi! Sesshoumaru was the boss! The head guy! The top dog! Kagome stumbled into her office and flopped herself into a chair. Kanna looked up from the desk, and glanced at the disheveled young miko.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked in her normal barely audible voice. She had to ask twice more before Kagome responded.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." Kagome murmured pushing aside all thoughts of Sesshoumaru and began to put the finishing touches on the ad she had drawn so that Kouga could scan into the computer. She set aside a copy of the rough draft for Shippo to come and get. Meanwhile Kanna watched her for a moment before continuing her work on the storyboard for the commercial they planned on doing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru smirked as he placed his things on his desk and checked his messages. The look on her face had been priceless, her mouth agape, blue eyes wide in shock. Unfortunately his slight mirth was cute short when Shippo burst into his office.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The ad she designed." He stated taking his usual seat and propping his feet up on Sesshoumaru's desk.

"No."

Shippo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper, tossing it on to the desk. "This is a copy of the rough draft she did. She said she is going to add some more details and what not before the wolf finishes it on the computer."

"She?" Sesshoumaru inquired reaching for the paper.

"Kagome."

Her name caused an involuntary smirk to tug at his lips, which Shippo raised an eyebrow at having never seen Sesshoumaru do that before.

"Is something funny?"

"No." Sesshoumaru opened the page and stared at the image, his face returning to its usual stoic expression. She had skill, her artwork was magnificent. Very tasteful, and drew in one's eyes, the product was well represented. "Chameleon…"

"Yea, that's the name they agreed on. I think it's great."

Sesshoumaru merely snorted in response and set the ad aside.

"Alright, no complaints. So I guess that means we can start putting the name on the packaging." Shippo said. "The kids voted to keep the original black box it was in when we showed it to them, and just put the name across the top in silver letting with and eye catching font. Something about further adding to the mystery and sophistication of the product."

"Just make sure they don't do anything stupid at the ball this weekend."

"Yes sir, boss, sir." Shippo laughed with a mock salute and exited Sesshoumaru's office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sango I really can't wear this." Kagome whined pulling at the gown. Sango swatted at her hand.

"You can and you will." Her friend said sternly replacing the clasp behind Kagome's neck. "You look fabulous."

Kagome stood in front of the mirror barely recognizing herself. When she had told Sango about the ball she didn't think Sango would go all out like this. This dress was actually hers but fit Kagome to a t. The black fabric draped over her curves enough to be sexy yet still classy and elegant. It really was a simple black halter dress; the neck was high though, not showing any cleavage while the back dipped low revealing creamy skin. And it was not until she turned and one noticed the halter was held closed at the base of Kagome's neck by a silver clasp that they could discern how expensive the gown really was. For the clasp had a 6 inch chain attached to it that settled in the center of Kagome's back with a clear teardrop diamond on the end. Sango's family was quite wealthy, and she barely batted and eyelash over Kagome wearing the dress as well as a pair of her diamond stud earrings.

"Sango this is really too much. I must be wearing enough to cover my tuition!"

Jakotsu merely snorted as he continued to pin Kagome's hair up. "Well guess what, you are still going to wear it and you are going to be the Cinderella of the ball, and every man will drool all over you and you are going to be happy about it damn it!"

"But I don't want men to drool all over me." Kagome said quietly.

Sango and Jakotsu quickly hugged their friend, careful not to wrinkle her dress. "Kagome I know it still hurts, but not every man is looking to take advantage of you. You can't be afraid of every guy just because of one asshole that hurt you." Sango said rubbing her back in small comforting circles.

"But it's hard, Sango." Kagome sobbed.

"We know it's hard but you have to try." Jakotsu rubbed her shoulders and fixed a fallen curl. "Now stop crying or you'll smudge your makeup, and then I'll have to hurt you for ruining all my hard work."

Kagome giggled a little at their fussing, and stepped into the black strappy heels Sango handed her. "Yes mother."

Just then the doorbell rang and after one last mirror check, Jakotsu handed her a shawl and her clutch and Kagome made her way outside. Shippo waited for her on the porch. Upon seeing her he placed a hand on his chest and rubbed his bottle green eyes.

"Oh heaven help a lowly demon such as I, in the presence of this angel so as not to offend her." He said exaggeratingly as he bowed before her and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Kagome blushed prettily and accepted his arm as he led her to the black stretch limo that awaited them.

Sango and Jakotsu stood on the porch waving to her as she left. "Have fun Cinderella!" they called out after her.

Kagome carefully stepped inside to see Kanna sitting quietly dressed in an elegant white gown. She murmured a greeting before settling down for the rest of the ride. Along the way they picked up Kouga who immediately began to trade snide remarks with Shippo. Finally Kanna interrupted them.

"Will Mr. Takahashi be joining us?"

"No, he has his own limo and we will be meeting him at the ball. And I once again ask that you all be on your best behavior as you are a reflection of Takahashi Industries. Please watch what you say as well, for there are those who would attempt to use you to extract information on the Chameleon."

Finally they pulled up to the extravagant building the ball was being held in. A red carpet led from the front door to the curb with paparazzi and onlookers lining the way. The chauffer opened the limo door and Kagome pulled her shawl tighter around herself to ward of the chill and her nervousness. Shippo climbed out first and reached back for Kagome. She placed her hand in his outstretched claw, took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo.


	10. Interesting Conversation

**A.N.** Oh snap! I'm on fire, 3 chapters in two nights! And you can expect the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after because I'm on a roll. So please read and review! P.S. For those of you who cannot discern the obvious, the conversation in '…' occurs in Sesshoumaru's mind between himself and his inner beast.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really read this? It says the same thing every time. InuYasha is not mine!

_**Interesting Conversation**_

****

Kagome stepped out of the limo and was immediately blinded by the flashes of cameras. She forced a smile as she held on to Shippo's arm and followed him into the building. Once inside the small group shed their shawls, purses and outer coats in the cloakroom before entering the main hall.

"See that wasn't so bad." Shippo laughed noting the apprehensive look on their faces.

"But it can only get worse." Kagome mumbled tucking a curl behind her ear. The entire room, and it was a large room, was filled with important people from both human and youkai society, even the mayor was in attendance!

Shippo chuckled having heard the statement. "Come along, I'll introduce you all to Mr. Takahashi."

Kanna and Kouga followed Shippo with Kagome trailing not to far behind. She joined them before Sesshoumaru just as Shippo finished introducing the other two. "And this lovely being is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome forced a smile and reached out to shake his hand. His hand engulfed hers briefly before he pulled away.

"We've met." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"Oh really?" Shippo asked surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately." Kagome quipped.

"Wench." Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not think that due to our previous, yet regrettable encounters that you may disrespect this Sesshoumaru in any way."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and made a face of feigned innocence, though her voice held a tone of mockery as she emphasized his title. "I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Takahashi." She watched the tic in his jaw in amusement.

"Encounters?" Kouga asked curiously.

Before anyone could answer him a wind demoness sidled up to Sesshoumaru. "Sessho-kun? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Sesshoumaru glared down at the demoness, annoyance plainly displayed on his perfect features. "No."

"Well fine," she turned to the group. "I am Kagura Mori, heiress to Tech Unlimited."

Kagome knew that store; it was a major electronic chain. They always had the latest technology first. Kagura shook Kanna and Kouga's hand as they introduced themselves but when she came to Kagome she merely stared at her outstretched hand in disgust.

"Oh a human, you poor thing." With that she returned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, who turned and walked away without a word, Kagura close on his heels.

"It's a wonder he hasn't killed her yet." Shippo mused.

"Why is that?" Kanna asked.

"Well her family has been trying to marry her off to Sesshoumaru ever since his father retired and he inherited the family business. Problem is he can't stand her. It's really quite funny actually. She wouldn't be so bad if she would shut her mouth and just stand there quietly. I apologize for her rudeness, Kagome."

"You shouldn't apologize for the lack of manners of others. It's not your fault the girl obviously has no class." Kagome stated, smoothing imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She calmly excused herself and wandered the hall. Retrieving glass of water from a passing server and busied herself with examining the artwork lining the walls. Kagome soon learned that all the pieces had been done by many talented painters who had donated their artwork for the silent auction that was simultaneously occurring during the party.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru watched the miko as she looked at each piece of art appreciatively. He grudgingly admitted that she cleaned up nicely, for a human.

_'Don't be an ass, she looks delicious, period. Why I'd like to run my claws down that-'._ The sudden escape of his youkai from its mental prison startled Sesshoumaru and he interrupted it before it continued its perverted rant.

_'Silence!'_

_'Why, master? I was merely saying what you know is true.'_

_'That's what you think, not the thoughts of this Sesshoumaru.'_

_'And I am part of you, so that is what we think.'_ His youkai said triumphantly. Somehow during this inner battle Sesshoumaru had walked closer to the miko and was now standing a few feet behind her. Kagome bent forward a little giving him a full view of her backside, as she attempted to read the artist's signature on a painting.

_'Lovely view, don't you agree?'_ his youkai cooed before Sesshoumaru returned him to the cage of his mind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome sighed in defeat; she just could not seem to discern the tiny, smeared initials in the bottom corner of the painting. The image was absolutely lovely; it was a forest scene at night. The full moon glistened off the fresh snow realistically and in such a way Kagome felt that if she touched the painting it would feel cold. And in the back of her mind the scene felt oddly familiar.

"S.T." a deep smooth voice said behind her, just as cold as the painting itself.

She straightened and turned to find Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "Excuse me?"

"You were trying to decipher the initials were you not?"

Kagome nodded. "It seemed the artist did not care to be recognized for their work."

"Or maybe I just didn't care to be bothered by those wishing to question the piece."

"You?" Kagome pondered. "'S.T. ….S.T….Sesshoumaru Takahashi!"

Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated sigh. "You are slower than I thought, wench."

"Stop calling me wench." Kagome snapped, turning back to the painting. "Where have I seen this place before?" She mumbled to herself.

Sesshoumaru gestured to a particular hill in the landscape of the portrait. "You should recognize this knoll, for it's the very one you stood atop when you tried to kill me." Sesshoumaru smelled Kagura approaching and began to move in the opposite direction.

"I told you already I thought you were someone else." Kagome hissed as she followed him. Sesshoumaru's direction of choice landed them smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. Sensing his dilemma and knowing Kagura was close behind, he abruptly turned causing Kagome to bump into his broad chest. He grasped her, and momentarily he saw fear flash in the cerulean depths before she forced herself to relax.

_'She fears us.'_ His youkai stated. Sesshoumaru ignored it wondering why it was being so boisterous this evening. He placed one hand in the small of her back and held her petite hand in his other as she tentatively placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"And who could you have possibly mistaken this Sesshoumaru for?"

"None of your business." She snapped. Once again he felt her anger rise and warned her to calm herself, as he led her in the dance.

_'Someone harmed the miko and she looks for revenge.'_ His youkai said.

_'Since when do you speak so much?'_ Sesshoumaru asked it.

_'Since we discovered an interesting subject to discuss.'_ It quipped in response. _'Don't you love the way her skin feels beneath our claws, smooth as silk.'_

_'You are perverse.'_

_'Only as perverse as you try not to be.'_ His youkai laughed.

Kagura's attempt to interrupt their dance pulled his attention away from his battle with his inner beast. "Sessho-kun," she pouted, "you wish to dirty your hands with this filthy human rather than spend time with a lovely demoness such as myself?"

"If you were as lovely as you think you are maybe." Was all he said, leaving a shocked Kagura behind as he waltzed away from her. Kagome stifled a laugh as she continued to dance with the cold businessman.

"That was mean." She said with amusement.

"This from a miko that tried to assassinate this Sesshoumaru." He snorted.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his gleaming locks catching the light.

_'You like her.'_ His youkai said.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at this. _'Hardly, this Sesshoumaru finds it mildly amusing to annoy her is all.'_

The waltz ended and Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome, his youkai protesting as he did so.

"That was…interesting." Kagome said.

"If you say so, wench." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away an arrogant swagger in his step.

"Fine, see if I help you next time you want to run from your little girlfriend." Kagome glared daggers at his back wanting to reach out and yank those silver locks of his that swung down his back.

"This Sesshoumaru never runs from anything, wench, and it will do you good to remember that." He called over his shoulder.

"You are incorrigible, Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Kagome snapped a cold blaze in her sapphire eyes.

_'She's right you know.'_ His youkai agreed.

Sesshoumaru closed eyes and rubbed his temple at his impending headache. _'Shut up.'_


	11. Lose Control

**Disclaimer:** I am well aware of the fact that I do not own InuYasha, why do you feel the need to constantly remind me of this?

_**Lose Control**_

****

Suddenly Kagome felt a cool hand at the small of her back and jerked away.

"Kagome relax it's only me." Kouga said cobalt eyes wary of her strange reaction as he smelled her fear. Kagome took a step back only to have him pull her close against him. "Come on Kagome, dance with me."

"Umm no, that's okay I don't feel like dancing anymore." She said. Still Kouga held her, taking a few steps and spinning her around before pulling her body flush with his.

Kagome tried to pull away, "Kouga I really don't want to dance anymore."

"You danced with Mr. Takahashi."

Before Kagome could respond, dinner was announced and everyone was asked to take their seats. Kagome silently thanked Kami for the interruption, as Kouga reluctantly let her go. They took their seats at a table near the front with Kanna and a few other T.I. (Takahashi Industries) employees.

Dinner was nice; Kagome made polite conversation, and somehow managed to avoid all of Kouga's prying questions. After the meal, a few important people made speeches including Sesshoumaru, although Kagome didn't really hear what he was saying as she was too busy glaring daggers at him and calling him every name she could think of in her head. But she did laugh with the others when he mentioned how blessed they were that his annoying half brother had not been able to make it to the ball, although she wasn't quite sure how this was funny. Kagome nearly jumped out of her chair when Kouga placed a folded napkin in her lap and mouthed 'read it'.

Kagome settled herself back in her seat and unfolded it. "We need to talk." Was all he had written on it and for the rest of Sesshoumaru's speech she dreaded the impending confrontation. Though she was not entirely sure why, she only had a feeling that no good could come of it.

When dinner was cleared away and the partygoers began to mingle once more, Kagome stood and began to make her way only to Shippo but only got a few steps before Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the main hall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_'What does that wolf think he is doing?'_ Sesshoumaru saw Kouga grab Kagome and he also caught the pleading look on her features that begged for someone to get her out of the situation. _'You should go help her.'_ His youkai urged.

'_No, what she does with the wolf is none of my concern.'_ Sesshoumaru growled.

_'Do I feel a hint of jealousy? Last we looked in the mirror our eyes were still gold, have they taken on a hint of green master?'_

_'You are mistaken.'_ Sesshoumaru tried to push his inner beast back into its prison but it rebelled.

_'No master, I wish to see why the miko fears him.'_ Despite Sesshoumaru's struggles for the first time since that night in the cabin, his youkai defied him and took control. Although he was still vaguely aware of his surrounding he had no power over his own movements, as his youkai followed sickeningly sweet stench of Kagome's fear.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kouga dragged Kagome along behind him. Kagome became more frightened as the sound of music and the hum of the crowd faded as Kouga led her further away from the event. Kagome tried in vain to pull away but his grip only tightened.

"Kouga you're hurting me. Is this really necessary? Couldn't we have talked at the party?"

He ignored her as he finally found an unlocked room and pushed her inside. The room was a small office, with no windows and no other way out besides the door she had just come through. The door Kouga closed behind them and stood in front of.

"Well what is there to discuss?" Kagome said shakily, wringing her hands.

"What happened, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened to you? You've changed…" his sapphire eyes searched hers so intensely that she was forced to look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kouga took a step towards her, and she instinctively to a step back. "There, that right there. You're always jumpy now." He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face and she flinched. "Who hurt you?"

"No one." She said quietly her eyes downcast.

"Kagome you forget I am youkai, I can smell your lies." He reminded her. He tried to close the distance between them and the scent of her fear scorched his nostrils. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not."

"Lair!" he yelled. "Every time I come near you or hell anyone really besides Sango and Jakotsu the stench of your fear is unbearable. I can't even hug you anymore without you trying to pull away and yet you can dance with Mr. Takahashi and not be afraid."

"Because I know he won't hurt me!" Kagome burst, immediately regretting it.

"And how…" then it seemingly dawned on him and he chuckled. "Encounters, huh? Kagome, Kagome I never thought you would become one of those girls."

"What do you mean 'those girls'?"

"I noticed the change in your scent, but didn't want to believe that I had actually seen you go into that room with that bastard hanyou, InuYasha. But now to know that not only did you do him but you're screwing our boss, and what's worse he is InuY-"

A resounding whack echoed through the small room, and Kouga held the side of his face, the burn mark from Kagome's miko power clearly seen on his tan skin. Her scent no longer oozed fear but pure hatred instead and he felt the crackle of holy energy in the air.

"I am not screwing anyone!" she spat. "That bastard, InuYasha drugged and raped me!" Tears overflowed from her now glowing orbs to stream down her face as pain and rage rolled off her petite form in suffocating waves. Kouga stood frozen in horror as she in turn advanced on him.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome I didn't know…" he whispered.

"No you didn't know! You only assumed I had become some horrible person. Well guess what? I'm sorry too." Her voice took on an otherworldly tone as if someone else was speaking through her. "Sorry that we have yet to find that deplorable hanyou and rid him of his pathetic existence in return for how he defiled us! He stole our virtue, stripped it from us as easily as he breathed and thought nothing of his crime, and when we find him we will take his life as payment."

Kouga cringed as her unbridled energy licked his skin adding the scent of burning flesh to the room. "Kagome I'm sorry for your loss. Please calm down."

"Calm down? How can we calm down when we were sullied due to a mere bet? Some minuscule amount of money was the worth of our maidenhead, and his lackeys laughed knowing full well his intentions, encouraging him!"

"Kagome we can turn him in to the authorities, he can be punished."

"No!" she yelled. "We shall dish out his punishment! He will not be allowed to receive a mere smack on the wrist for his misdeed; he will know our wrath and recognize the error of his ways."

"Okay Kagome, just calm down. He is not here now so there is no point in wasting your energy." Kouga pleaded.

The blaze in her eyes flickered and the pinkish glow encasing her form ebbed. Kagome's knees buckled as she collapsed against the desk. Kouga caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said over and over again, her voice having returned to normal. "I'm sorry please forgive me, Kouga. It hurt so bad, he hurt me so much." She cried profusely leaving mascara trails down her cheeks.

"It's okay Kagome, its okay."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At some point Sesshoumaru's youkai relinquished control and howled in displeasure in the recesses of his psyche. Sesshoumaru had heard everything and had he not been youkai he may have thought it possible he had heard incorrectly.

_'InuYasha raped a helpless female.'_ Sesshoumaru almost could not believe it; such a thing was barbaric in this day in youkai society. Had is brother been standing before him he was sure he would have caused him great pain for his appalling actions.

_'I will kill him!'_ his youkai raged. _'He will pay for his actions!'_

_'Why do you care?'_ Sesshoumaru asked as he moved away from the office door and headed back to the party. His youkai mentally punched him, and Sesshoumaru physically recoiled from the blow.

_'The question is why don't you?'_

**A.N.** Okay first I would like to say please don't throw anything at me if you don't like this chapter. Secondly Kagome doesn't need to know yet that InuYasha is Sesshoumaru's brother, but she will most definitely find out later so just give it some time. And for those of you reading this on A Single Spark, I'm really sorry about yesterday's update and accidentally posting the same chapter three times I guess I was a little anxious to make sure I got it out, so I apologize if I got your hopes up. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, it means a lot to me to know that people are actually reading my fic. So thanks to all of you who have already posted reviews for previous chapters. I LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Snowballs and Shock

**A.N.** Okay, you people are seriously scary, especially you Sesshylover! I'm terribly sorry about the long wait its just so much has gone on since my last update, my mom moved away, school started and then my boyfriend left for college, but now things in my life have returned somewhat to its normal state of tolerable chaos so the next update should be soon as well as ones for my other fics. Feel free to review and tell me what you like or don't like, and opinions on where you would like to see this plot go and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

****

****

**_Snowballs and Surprises_**

Sesshoumaru barely heard the mayor as he spoke to him. He sipped his wine and watched a smiling Kagome make small talk with Shippo, if he had not just been privy to her outburst moments earlier he would have never guessed the turmoil that was hidden beneath that merry countenance.

Although one could probably say the same about him, for his youkai was still seething. Sesshoumaru was keeping a tight rein on it now but it wanted free and the pressure was giving him a headache. It roared and Sesshoumaru forced himself not to flinch.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru ordered. His youkai continued on its rampage and Sesshoumaru sighed excusing himself from the mayor's company, allowing himself time to think.

'_Why don't you care!'_

'_Why should I? She means nothing to this Sesshoumaru.'_ He snapped.

'_But she should.'_ His youkai replied cryptically.

'_What is that supposed to mean? Why should a ningen such as her mean anything to this Sesshoumaru?'_

'_You shall see.'_ was all the explanation Sesshoumaru got from his youkai.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Child you will have to learn to control your emotions." Kaede said softly as she poured tea for herself and her pupil.

Kagome tucked a raven lock behind her ear and nodded her head. "But I don't even realize its happening until it's already begun. It's like I become someone else entirely…" she sighed. After the party Kagome had decided she needed to forgo her Christmas Eve plans to have another day at the shrine with Kaede. She could've seriously hurt Kouga and it bothered her greatly that she could so easily lose control of her powers. Granted she did not tell Kaede the reason behind her outbursts.

"You have to center yourself, child, always aware of yourself and others. You must stay clear minded in order to avoid acting rashly. Something is troubling you but you must not allow it to rule you."

"Yes Kaede-sama." Kagome said as she sipped her tea.

The door bust open and a small girl ran in, who Kagome knew to be the orphan girl that Kaede took care of. "He's here! He's here! Can Rin give it to him now? Can she?"

"Rin-chan, slow down." Kaede chuckled.

"Who's here?" Kagome inquired.

Kaede led them from the room, their socked feet padding lightly across the wooden floor. "There is a young demon that has a cabin in the woods nearby. He often comes here to buy supplies and Rin has taken a liking to him for some reason."

Rin ran ahead and ducked into her room, returning with a huge white stuffed dog that was almost bigger than her.

"I believe you may have met him already child." Kaede said as they followed Rin in to the front room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed.

Kagome froze in the doorway as her eyes rested on the inu demon that dominated the room. "Yes we have met before."

Sesshoumaru turned away from the ecstatic little girl before him as he picked up on the subtle shift in energy in the room. "Wench."

"Demon." Kagome curtly replied.

His amber eyes narrowed at her insolence. "I am still your boss, and you will respect this Sesshoumaru."

"To give respect is to earn it."

Rin thrust the large stuffed dog into Sesshoumaru's claws. "He looks just like you Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

'_Yes Fluffy-sama, it looks just like you.'_ His youkai chuckled

'_So, now you wish to speak?' _Sesshoumaru scoffed. _'And you mean it looks like us.'_

'_Funny how you only wish to see us as one when it suits you.'_

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wont you join us for our evening tea?" Kaede asked.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed as it seemed he would no time soon escape from Rin's surprisingly strong grip.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kaede watched the curt banter between miko and demon. One could not say anything without the other disagreeing for the spite of it.

Rin shot towards the window, almost spilling her tea. "Oh! It's snowing! Can Rin play outside?"

Kagome, disgusted with Sesshoumaru's latest comment stood up. "Sure Rin, I'll take you outside." They bundled up and stepped outside into the crisp winter night. The pale moonlight glittered prettily on the fresh powdery snow. Rin rolled playfully in the snow, giggling and catching flakes on her tongue. Kagome watched a small smile on her lips. Lost in thought she didn't fell the presence until it was almost upon her. She instinctively lashed out with her miko powers and felt an opposing youkai aura.

"Wench." Sesshoumaru growled ignoring the reflex to retaliate.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. "Sesshoumaru! I'm so sorry, but you really mustn't sneak up on people like that."

"Had this Sesshoumaru been sneaking, as you say, you would not have known it."

"Ugh, you are despicable!" Kagome said, attempting to step around him, only to slip on a patch of ice and by some insane stroke of luck manage to pull Sesshoumaru down with her. Twisting on the way down, he fell on his back with her on top of him. Her face was mere inches from his, her hair creating a dark curtain around them, in a way it reminded Kagome of climbing over him back at the cabin only this time he was staring back up at her.

She blinked down at him in disbelief, her mouth a small 'o' of surprise. Then out of nowhere she began to laugh.

"For what reason are you laughing, wench?"

"You fell." Kagome managed to say.

"This Sesshoumaru does not fall. I merely stopped you from acquainting your face with the ground."

"No," Kagome laughed, "don't try to pin this on me; you fell just as much as I did." She pushed herself off of his chest and rolled over to lie in the snow beside him. She opened her mouth and caught snowflakes on her tongue.

Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. _"She is so childish."_ He thought to himself.

"_Yet she has more power than you could ever imagine."_ His youkai countered.

"_How could you possibly know that?"_

"_If you weren't such a self-absorbed prick and took the time to get to know her and soothe the wounds left by your brother you might find out." _

"_It is not the duties of this Sesshoumaru to make up for the sins of his brother." _He shot back, sitting up in the snow and then as an after thought added,_ "And this Sesshoumaru is not self-absorbed."_

"_Oh really? Not self-absorbed huh? If you weren't you would've realized that statement was not solely about you, and if you aren't so bloody self-absorbed why the hell do you speak and think in third person!"_

Sesshoumaru had no response for his youkai, as he was plastered in the face by a snowball from Rin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome sat in the break room, eating her lunch, leftover Christmas dinner. She ignored the two young interns, a brunette and a redhead who sat at the table across from her babbling on about how good looking Sesshoumaru was. All she could remember about Sesshoumaru's looks was the priceless stunned expression on his face when Rin had hit him with a snowball. Kagome laughed to herself, as she pictured clumps of snow caught in his pristine silver hair and dripping down his face. He had been speechless; Kagome doubted if he had ever been hit with a snowball let alone in the face.

Kagome's attention turned to the intern's conversation.

"Oh my God! And not only is Mr. Takahashi drop dead gorgeous but it runs in his family!" The redhead squealed.

"I know." The brunette breathed laying her hand dramatically on her chest. "His brother isn't half bad either."

"Half bad? He is such a total hottie; he's got the bad boy look only those puppy dog ears of his just make him so adorable!"

"Hey what was his name anyway, I forgot."

"InuYasha, InuYasha Takahashi."

Kagome dropped her fork, sauce splattering on her pink blouse as she forced herself to breathe as her mind absorbed the severity of what had just been said.

InuYasha was Sesshoumaru's brother.


End file.
